


Fingering

by Idontwantthistoend



Series: Hidashi Goes Public [2]
Category: Big Hero 6 (2014)
Genre: Almost Caught, Anal Fingering, M/M, Prostate Massage, Sibling Incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-10
Updated: 2016-11-10
Packaged: 2018-08-30 04:07:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,109
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8517916
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Idontwantthistoend/pseuds/Idontwantthistoend
Summary: Hiro gets a hard on and it won't go away. Tadashi helps.





	

Hiro squirmed on his bed, unable to go to sleep. He was 16 with a raging boner.

He cursed under his breath, trying not to wake his brother from the other side of the paper curtain.

He turned to his stomach, and slowly began rutting into the mattress, conceding to the fact that he wouldn't be able to sleep without release.

He gripped his pillow, stifling his small moans and grunts. He ground down onto the mattress, wanting to get it over with.

Pleasure from the friction went straight to his balls, and he ground down harder, soft ah ah ahs falling from his mouth, bed creaking below him.

"Hiro? Is that you?"

Hiro's movements slowed, but didn't dare stop, for fear of not being able to release at all if he did.

He moaned into his pillow, which did pretty much nothing to stifle the lewd sounds coming from his lips.

He kept rutting against his mattress, oblivious to the fact that Tadashi was staring at him, open mouthed, with a tent in his boxer shorts.

Hiro burrowed his head into his pillow, letting out a long, loud moan as he came in his boxers.

Tadashi cleared his throat, and Hiro just looked at him blankly as he got out of bed, and dropped his shorts to change, cum dripping from his slit as he stared Tadashi in the eyes, who was trying not to stare at his little brothers cut dick.

He cleared his throat awkwardly, looking from Hiro to his desk, projects and papers scattered across its surface.

Hiro just rolled his eyes, grabbing another pair of shorts, not bothering with underwear, and slipping them on before climbing back into bed, on top of the sheets, too hot to climb underneath.

But of course Tadashi, being the big brother he is, moves him underneath the blankets, and moving to turn the fan in low.

He closed his eyes, but squeaked when he felt the bed dip to the left of him. Tadashi, after some debate, had climbed into bed with him, under the blankets, and was propped on one elbow, other hand gently ghosting over Hiro's back from under the covers.

Hiro shivered, moaning softly at the therapeutic feeling.

"St-stop, 'm tired,"

He mumbled, but the hand didn't stop. It drifted lower, until it was just brushing the band of Hiro's basketball shorts.

The hand slipped underneath, and cupping his left ass cheek. He moaned, and the hand gently flipped Hiro over, lightly grasping his semi hard shaft, while simultaneously pushing his shorts down to his knees. A finger rubbed the tip of his dick, smearing the precome onto Tadashi's hand.

The hand traveled up Hiro's smoothed stomach, and two fingers were held up to Hiro, whose mouth fell open, slicking the fingers up, tasting himself on his older brother's fingers.

When the fingers pull away, a small thread of spit dribbled from his mouth, and Tadashi leans over, licking it from his chin to his lips, pecking them before he motions for him to flip onto his tummy again.

He tugs down Hiro's shorts to his knees, and presses a finger into Hiro, all the way to his knuckle. He's shaking, and he grips his pillow, saliva spotting the pillow.

"M-more,"

Hiro moans, trying to fuck himself back onto Tadashi's fingers. He hums, ignoring his little brother's pleas, moving slowly, twisting, trying to find that special bundle of nerves. He soon finds it, and from the load cry of, "Ta-Tadashi! Don-don't stop, Oh shIT! Fuck, holy-"

Tadashi is still hitting those nerves, and, feeling Hiro tighten almost painfully around his digits, to the point where if he tried to pull out, it'd be physically painful for Hiro. So he stills them, pressed firmly to Hiro's prostate, rubbing quickly, bring Hiro almost to the edge.

"Hiro? Are you okay? Are you sick? Would you like me to make you some soup?"

Hiro froze, eyes wide open, staring at Tadashi, who mouthed 'Go on.'

Hiro wanted to strangle him, and so he called out, but not before Tadashi began moving his fingers once more, and so it came out more like a a squeak/moan.

"Ye-AH, I'm f-f-fuu, FINE, just fine, ju-jus-ah! Just had a b-bad dr-EAM!"

Hiro glared at his brother, who was smiling innocently. He cussed his brother out mentally, thrashing against the bed as quietly as he could physically. Tadashi must have sensed he was nearing climax, and slowed to gentle taps instead of vigorous rubbing. Hiro sighed, grateful and disappointed at the same time.

He was brought back to reality when Aunt Cass, damn her loving heart.

"Are you sure? You don't sound okay, can I come in?"

Hiro cussed silently, Aunt class could not come in, no no nonono.

"No, R-really, I-I-I'm fine, re-REALLY,"

Tadashi started rubbing furiously, and Hiro was about to cry. He dug his head into his pillow, trying, and to some extent, succeeding, but mostly unsuccessfully muffling his lewd noises.

"Okay, love, see you tomorrow,"

Footsteps receded, and Hiro let go. With a strangled moan, he grabbed Tadashi's head and flinging his left leg over his older brothers arm, straddling him and a smashing his lips to Tadashi's, legs collapsing as he came over his and Tadashi's shirts, spurt after spurt, some even reaching as high as his chin, all the whole Tadashi's fingers deeply massaged his prostate.

After a minute or two, Hiro started to whine about his over sensitivity, and Tadashi slowly removed his fingers, sucking them into his mouth, cleaning them, before kissing Hiro lightly on the mouth. He mumbled after a little while,

"Wha 'bou' yoo?"

Tadashi school his head, pulling Hiro's face up to kiss him, and between kisses he muttered,

"Came in my pants. You were so good baby, making me come just from hearing your pretty sounds as I fingered you while Aunt Cassie was right outside, I'm so proud of you,"

Hiro blushed, not admitting he had a bit of a public sex kink, with a side of being caught. He thought it was hot, knowing that at any moment someone could catch you doing something filthy. But, before he could stop himself, he said,

"I have kind of a public sex kink, the fact- the fact that someone could just see you with a dick up my ass is just... It's kind of thrilling?"

Tadashi smirked.

"Oh? We might have to try that out, seems hot. Maybe tomorrow though, let's sleep. Well, after we clean up of course,"

And they got out of bed, cleaning themselves off, crawling into Hiro's bed, and falling asleep wrapped in each others arms.


End file.
